


Jack Frost

by Alex_Ryan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Ryan/pseuds/Alex_Ryan
Summary: Jaehyun wasn't fond of the concept of 'love and relationships'. He hated that all his friends were in relationships and he was a loner. But everything changed one fine day, when he met the live action version of Jack Frost.





	Jack Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Please ignore if there are any grammatical mistakes, I've posted this entire thing without proof reading. Please put your valuable comments in the comment box. Happy reading :-)

 

Aaahhh!!! Dating is so much fun!!!" exclaimed Lucas. "Definitely with this hot summer and new semester beginning in college it's fun and heart warming. Even though, I spent the entire day with my boyfriend I still feel that the time passed too soon" pouted the handsome Johnny.  
Four friends sat by their table with umbrella over them protecting them from the hot sun. Amidst the four friends Yuta sat on the first chair and had a small smile on his face probably reminiscing his boyfriend listening upon his friends talking about dating, beside him was pouting Johnny plotting of how to increase the hours in a day. Opposite to them was the infamous Lucas seated who had the creepy smile thinking about his boyfriend Jungwoo along with the hot weather and next to him was scowling Jung Jaehyun who was fed up with his friends constantly acting like love sick puppies and teenagers. Not that he hated the fact that his friends were dating but he truly hated the fact that his Saturday evening meeting with his friends in the cafe Monto, where they hung out since start of university days at the same table by the road is now not filled with teasing and laughter but the mere fact that his friends are still in deep thoughts about their respective boyfriends. He was the only single in the group. Of course they were like the drama F4 guys 'brothers from other mothers', they would still do whatever they could for each other, but Jaehyun hated the fact that the daily cafe meeting of the gang since ages has now become twice a week. He'll never hesitate to admit the fact that it might even become once in a blue moon if this continues. ‘My life sucks!!’ he thought. To overcome his inferiority he splashed water at two best friends seated across him.  
"Yah yah!!!" chorused the two friends taken aback by the sudden effect, which also alerted Lucas to come back from his dream land and see the things happening in front of him. "Yah! Jung Jaehyun...Are you out of your mind??" questioned Johnny reaching up to the tissues to wipe himself. "Exactly...why did you do that??" Was thrown along way from Yuta. "How's the refreshment??? Enjoying the cool water in this hot summer? You want me to throw this iced americano to your faces...Will it refresh you guys more and finally come out of your dream lands??" counter questioned Jaehyun with a sarcastic smile. "Tell me guys I'll help you more.” Sensing that his friend was mad, Lucas innocently asked "Jaehyun hyung are you jealous?." Upon hearing that question Jaehyun scoffed loudly whereas Johnny looked up in bewilderment and Yuta had a realization expression.  


"Je je jealous?!!! Yeah have you lost your mind?? DO YOU WANNA GET HIT BY THE WATER TOO???" Jaehyun incredulously raised his voice in defense. "I think Lucas is right... Jaehyun...you are indeed acting like a jealous guy." said Yuta rendering support to Lucas. " Woah!! Woah!! Jung Jaehyun and jealousy?? Dude... you just got to accept the fact that all your three friends are taken and none of them can be with you 24/7 always, we all got different priorities too. Plus don't worry we'll remain friends, our boyfriends are just along with us" smirked Johnny.  


Johnny and Jaehyun had been personally close amongst the four musketeers because they knew each other right from elementary school their gang only grew big during high school with additional two guys but he can proudly say that their friendship was never in risk but it grew more. Johnny always hated the fact that Jaehyun never showed insecurity when it comes to their friendship but he admits that he had doubts in few instances. So seeing Jaehyun in all defense mode and scoffing he was kinda surprised and mentally decided not to let the matter slip away easily.  
"Me...?? You guys seem to have forgotten... I'm Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun why will I be jealous? And your boyfriends...I rather pity them because they're dating idiots like you. Being single is my choice and I'm happy" countered Jaehyun, praying in his mind that his friends should not catch on his act and he should maintain his 'cool famous image'. Shaking his head sideways slowly with a defense Johnny had an amused smile whereas Yuta was still vigorously sipping his cold coffee and Lucas looked at Jaehyun with utmost dissatisfaction face.  
Soon the sun set and their rendezvous came to an end....With four of them eventually promising to meet each other tomorrow at the same time they would split but, unusual happened today because Johnny suddenly announced that he would accompany Jaehyun to his house and sleep over at Jaehyun's house. The others bid bye and were off their way. "What's with you and sudden visit to my house? Don't tell me that your boyfriend Tennie is out and unavailable for your cheesy two hour call and so you decided to bug me. I will seriously kill you if that's the case." Jaehyun asserted at once. "Chill bro...I just wanna reminiscence our old days plus I miss your mom's cooking and no don't worry I'm not gonna be on call with my boyfriend...." Johnny paused when Jaehyun looked at him with a blank face "Even though he is in town. It's just gonna be us like old days!!!" Johnny smiled. His smile grew even wider when he saw Jaehyun refraining himself from smiling but still had a small smile on his face. Johnny was happy, and at the same time guilty because he realized that they had no other friends except for each other so if the guys were on dates with their boyfriends Jaehyun would be all alone practicing basketball or stay back at home. That would definitely be lonely he admits and makes a promise to make it up with his friend.

 

 

 

" Oh what a pleasant surprise! You didn't come through the wrong door did you Seo Youngho?" questioned Mrs Jung, Jaehyun's mom with an amused smile, using Johnny's real name nevertheless happy to see her god son again after ages. "Aye aunty!!! No way this is my second home why will I come through the wrong door?? Didn't you miss me aunty?" happily countered Johnny. "Miss you? Son that's an understatement I did a lot more than missing you...Anyways you're always busy, heard that you got a boyfriend. How's he? Pretty? Kind? Nice? Come on gimme the details" ended Jaehyun's mom with a wink. With the topic of boyfriend Johnny went visibly pink causing Jaehyun's smile to slip off his face, he excused himself from the long-time-no-see catching up duo and climbed upstairs to his bedroom. Upon reaching his bedroom he shut the door and sighed loudly thinking what's wrong with himself, he reached out to the towel hanging on the computer chair and left to the washroom to freshen up.  
Meanwhile downstairs Johnny sat across to Jaehyun's mom to give her the details of his boyfriend. Jaehyun's mom aka his god mother is the best friend of his own mother but, nevertheless there's hell lot of difference between them. His mother, on the other hand is very strict when it comes to the matters of relationships and boyfriend whereas Jaehyun’s mom is open minded and wants her son to fall in love and enjoy his life. His mother always wants her son to top the class whereas Jaehyun’s mother is fine as long as Jaehyun manages to pass with average marks in all the subjects, plus Jaehyun is lot into sports. He isn't really comparing the both but sometimes he wishes to have Jaehyun’s mom as his mother.  
  
"You'll really see him aunty, I promise very soon. He's pretty handsome and his name is Ten. He is classmate of Jaehyun and I in the university. It's been a year since we started dating. I promise I'll introduce him to you even before my parents . Please give us lots of love and support us!" exclaimed Johnny forming a heart above his head using his two arms. "Definitely.... ask him to step up his game and impress me, it's not easy to win my heart as he won over my son's." she affectionately pinched Johnny's cheeks. One hand she was really happy to meet the boy, but remembering how her friend reacts to these kind of topics, she mentally sighed thinking it would've been much better if her friend also understood love like her. But not everyone on the earth be the same isn't it? Looking upon his aunt's face Johnny realized that the affectionate mother is thinking something he shot the question "What's wrong aunty? Something's bothering you?"  
. "Bothering me of course son. You got a boyfriend I'm happy but I don't really think my son is that happy with that. You should really make it up to your best friend" she teased with her blinding smile.  
"I know aunty I'm guilty for not spending much time with him. We really are dependent on each other that we don't have friends outside our gang. All our gang members are dating except Jaehyun. He should really date so that I can tag him along during double dates, all he spends his time on video games and basketball isn't it? I really wish he would date. That will be the happy ending isn't it?" asked Johnny feeling guilty. "Jaehyun and dating....Such miracles exist son? I don't really think so. I've been pushing him to go on dates. At this rate I'm worried that we have to set up matches for him in the future if he remains single even at the age of 30. I really want my son to be happy like you guys too."  
  
"Who says I'm not happy?" startling both the occupants of the couch, moved Jaehyun to the kitchen to have some water. "You're happy we just want you to be more happy meet someone, date, fall in love, experience happiness, introduce us. I'm looking forward to brag about my son's girlfriend or boyfriend to other parents you know. But all I get from you is an eye roll. Stop that. Date son meet happiness." explained his mom with happiness and tinge of excitement in her voice.  
Shaking his head from left to right regarding the re occurring topic Jaehyun started "Mom how many times have I told you? Happiness doesn't depend on anybody. I don't need anyone to stay happy. I'm happy" he soon averted his eyes when he realized that he told the last line staring at Johnny, who had a dawn of realization upon him, this further added to his guilt trip. Wanting to change the atmosphere he quickly stated "Yah! Do you even realize how lucky you are? You have a supportive Mom who totally wants you to date. Do you know such parents are hard to find? You brat find someone and start dating you idiot."  
  
"I'm not gonna date anyone anytime soon end of conversation, mom I'm hungry feed me" claimed Jaehyun. He earned a scowl from Johnny and panic from his mom. "I totally forgot wanna help me in the kitchen boys? I'll be really soon. I'll cook your favorite pasta Johnny let's go" she dragged Johnny leaving her son to rest on the couch. Jaehyun switched on the TV and found two people kissing in some daily drama recognizing them as one of the faces which his mother watches daily. He started changing the channels glancing every now and then at the clock waiting for his father. His father was a busy businessman who worked day and night hard for the company making things easier for him to take over when it's the right age. His mom is an woman entrepreneur who owns chain of restaurants. Both hailing from equally rich families but raising their only son with lots of difficulties. He always pondered why he didn't have any siblings like his classmates do. As he grew up he realized that his parents are very busy people. He is always happy with the fact that they make time for the family no matter how tight their schedule is. Love support and friendship is always there in the small lovely family of three, laughter is always present on dining table, holidays are round the clock during Christmas and new year. Amidst all these he is really happy that he got into university solely because of his sports credentials and marks. Neither did he wanted his father's influence nor his father was ready to give him the privilege to make him used to the almighty 'Jung' surname. Another thing he is grateful is that his parents met on a blind date hit off together and married, even though they have a busy schedule they hardly argue and understand each other completely. They had only one son, deciding not to have any more children because of their professional lives they made sure Jaehyun is loved and never lonely. He wants that kind of deep love. He wants to meet a girl or a boy on spontaneity and fall in love, he doesn't wanna look out for a person and then date. Love should choose you. You can't decide as to when to fall in love. He admits he feels lonely when his friends go on dates but he doesn't wanna date because he needs company. He wants to date only when he falls in love. Loud laughter from the kitchen rendered him out of thoughts. High fives and laughter was shared in the kitchen, smiling he saw the scene of his mother and his best friend. True he doesn't have a sibling, but it's also true that Johnny holds an important position in his life, very much bigger than a best friend. Johnny is a family, not only to him but also to his parents.  
  
The door bell rang twice, smiling Jaehyun announced that he would be getting the door. Opening the door to his father who looked worn out from his office had a tie hanging loosely, he smiled at his doppelganger Jung Jaehyun his son, same height as him and the striking features absolutely had no need for a DNA test or explanation to claim them as father and son. His dad handed him his brief case and entered the house to the aroma of pasta sauce filling his nostrils right away. "Pasta for dinner? Any special occasion?" Before Jaehyun can answer his father's question, dashed Johnny with pink apron on him with open arms "Of course uncle the special occasion is me." Noticing the young boy Mr Jung’s smile grew wider. He welcomed the boy with open arms and hugged him. The dinner is spent with laughter and smiles and after a very long time like the old days the topic of the dinning table is Jung Jaehyun who is much delighted unlike the previous occasions because he knows how deeply he missed this situation and is finally happy that it's all turning back to the same old days. He silently hopes this situation to continue for a very long time and crosses his fingers of his free hand beneath the table.

 

 

 

 

"Don't you miss the camping days we used to have every year?? How long as it been? 2 years since we went to camp?" asks Johnny lying beside his buddy adorning his clothes which is a bit small for him even though they're almost of the same height, Johnny is well built with broad shoulders thanks to basketball and a tall body thanks to his genes. Gazing to his left side to see Johnny Jaehyun quietly answered "2 years 10 months." "What?" before Johnny can continue Jaehyun interrupts him again,  
  
"It's been 2 years 10 months since we went to camping." Jaehyun turned his face away after his answer and patiently waited for Johnny to say something. He realized that today he has indirectly snapped a lot at Johnny and his feelings of jealousy and loneliness are all coming on a toll to him today. He can't help but also notice the sudden face fall of his friend whenever he made any remark. He mentally frowned because this isn't him, definitely not the Jung Jaehyun he is. He always had a stoic face and never expressed his feelings but today he had no control over his tongue and he was acting irrational now and then. Jaehyun seriously hoped that he can fall asleep very soon because the topic again is for him to date someone which he has grown to not liking the subject anymore. He doesn't wanna talk anymore and hurt himself as well as his friend.  
  
"Let our semester end we all will go on the trek and I hopefully think you will join along with your partner this time." Johnny continued happily "We all can have so much fun! Not that we won't we truly do. Imagine your partner gets along with us and we will have fun. Trust me we can have piggy back races........Dude are you listening?" Johnny's smile slipped off and he sighed loudly noticing Jaehyun slept beside him when he was talking about camping and trekking. Johnny admits that he had taken his friendship for granted and not made efforts to meet Jaehyun outside school or the basketball practice. He even stopped texting Jaehyun on his own and had conversation whenever Jaehyun would approach him during lunch or basketball game. Johnny deeply sighed and admit that he fell head over heels in love and truly forgot about his friend. No matter how much he tried to avoid Jaehyun's remarks today , he knew that they're directed towards him and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He also wished that Jung Jaehyun should meet someone in his life like how he met Ten not only because Jaehyun is lonely but also Jaehyun truly deserves that love and happiness from someone in his life.

 

 

 

 

The sun shone bright through the windows enough to wake up Jaehyun from his dream land, he sat up shielding his eyes from the sun and albeit surprised that he actually fell asleep last night. He admitted that he only pretended to fall asleep because he didn't want Johnny to continue his favorite topic of 'Jaehyun's lover', Jaehyun was still frowning and hated that he had to pretend to fall asleep because he didn't want to talk to Johnny about dating instead, they could've spent the entire night catching up or playing video games or even made new strategies to win in the court. The F4 of the college were all in the same basketball team with Johnny being the captain, Lucas a sophomore student , Yuta the Japanese fellow and himself in the team. Another player Kun was also along with them. Kun a Chinese got placed in the team recently but he bonded with all of them pretty soon. He was revived out of his thoughts when a pillow hit straight on his face and the cotton blew out.  
"Woah Mr Jung Jaehyun please stop day dreaming and drop me . Mom called me I need to be there soon." "Be where? Anything serious?"  
"Nopes probably we need to attend one of the club meeting which she insists me on going."  
  
Club meeting, Jaehyun hated that word and the place because he dreaded it along with his best friend. Club meeting is that assemble of people from the elite cosmopolitan club with people flaunting their assets and group of adults just drinking wine and complaining. He used to enjoy going their with Johnny since childhood but once they both grew up and puberty did numbers on them it was a ceremonious ramp walk show and people used to throw them smitten looks and few parents were already interested in alliances. When this came to Jaehyun's notice he straight away told his parents that he wouldn't be attending any more of them. But sadly Johnny's mom never understood any of Johnny's words so he still had to attend them. But out of all these he's seeing his best friends being so excited about the club meeting for the very first time in life.  
"Hey you hate it there don't you? So why do you wanna go and seemingly so happy about it?" he asked without hiding his curiosity.  
  
"You don't know? I met Ten for the very first time in the club meeting we hit it off there" Johnny ended with a smile on his face probably reminiscing the journey from strangers to crush to boyfriend. ‘Of course it's Ten', thought Jaehyun bitterly remembering the time when Johnny was so flushed and secretive always on his phone. Johnny had disappeared for three days no basketball game nor the cafe during the holidays and one day he makes an appearance with a happiness aura of sudden declaration "I have a boyfriend". Jaehyun was very happy, indeed because his friend looked so happy with this Ten guy he was excited to meet him and declared himself to be the best man on his wedding. But did Jaehyun know that his best friend would be distant from him after that.

Following him was group's Japanese Nakamoto Yuta who declared that he had a new crush on Kim Doyoung the vocal choir head of the university. Jaehyun found it all funny at first because Doyoung seemed to consider Yuta a stalker and gave him tough looks which screamed ' Dare you approach me and if you do so don't blame me for your injuries later on '. Jaehyun found it all funny when Yuta joined the cooking club to impress the club secretary Kim Doyoung but apparently got kicked out and suspended from the college when he set the entire club table on fire. " Cooking is not for you my friend, why not impress Doyoung with what you're good at" Jaehyun himself remembers suggesting Yuta. A week later he earned that Doyoung was actually bullied by some of the students of other university and Yuta had swooped right in and saved him from those gangster type students. He was surprised when he found Doyoung along with another friend Jungwoo another sophomore student from the choir group, seated on the benches in the courtroom. Doyoung when his presence was noticed by other basketball members claimed that he had come to thank Yuta for his help. Jaehyun and other friends couldn't help but cat call and tease them their shouts echoing the basketball courtroom when they noticed how Yuta had visibly gone pink like the practice Jersey he was wearing and how he blushed like a teenager when Doyoung handled him a water bottle and walked away pretty soon embarrassed by the actions of Yuta's friends. Jaehyun had a bet with Johnny and Lucas about how soon the pink cheeks would turn into pink lips bruises. But Jaehyun lost that bet when Doyoung came to their match along with Jungwoo cheering loudly for them and in the end when they celebrated their win Yuta came in hand with Doyoung with Jungwoo simply tagging along, like he would tag along with Johnny and Ten. Kun came with his boyfriend Sicheng.  
  
Jaehyun was happy that he won and wasn't alone because he had Lucas along with him and Jungwoo who shared few words with him being acquaintances. Maybe he spoke too soon because he mentally cursed himself because the next match which was held after three months he was a truly loner single with no dating experience nor a date to grace by his side because he swore he experienced loneliness for the very first time in his lifetime of 19 years. When he saw Lucas openly kissing Jungwoo after winning the match, his eyes popped out in surprise and Yuta later explained him that, when he and Doyoung had been on a date where those two simply tagged along and in next few dates it had been couple double dates. Jaehyun felt bitter and very lonely as the peppy music turned into slow music for the couples to grace the floor. All of them looked pretty good with their partners he agreed. He was lonely as hell out there. Overwhelmed with feelings he left the party and went home without informing anyone. Jaehyun was disappointed when Johnny nor the others noticed his absence but Ten did, as he asked him the next day during lunch about his disappearance. Jaehyun lied that he felt sick and was tired so he went home. Nobody saw through his lies everyone nodded and they continued to have lunch at the big cafeteria table. Jaehyun soon realized after the matches followed that he only met his friends during the practice or the cafeteria during the lunch. Which was once a laughter and pushes and drenched in rains walk home became him kicking the stones on the road as a company till home.  
Jaehyun's fifteen minutes walk became a five minutes journey as he requested his dad that he would take his old car to the university from the new semester. His parents were again surprised because Jaehyun had rejected car or any vehicle because he had his friends to accompany him. Now that he was a loner he wanted to come home soon and concentrate on his basketball. Jaehyun improved in basketball he no longer waiter for his friends for practice, he wanted to be truly called ACE of the basketball team and he earned the title in the next few matches.

 

 

 

Jaehyun dropped Johnny off at the entrance of the club and drove off without uttering a bye when he noticed Ten approaching them with a smile. Jaehyun just couldn't feel anguish all to himself, he just didn't wanted to feel lonely so, he drove off without even looking back in the rear mirror.  
  
" All okay with Jaehyun? " questioned Ten usually every time which Johnny never took it seriously, but today was different he realized and took Ten's hands " Babe we need to talk".  
  
After dropping of Johnny Jaehyun realized that he has nowhere to go, his parents went to the club so he was alone all again. He despised the feeling and wished that if it would disappear. So Jaehyun decided to roam around in car and eat at a random cafe. As soon as he got down closing the car door and walking a few steps ahead he was turned around and a soft slap welcomed his cheek. Jaehyun was shook who would slap him and why? Before he could ask the person he was blown away by the person standing in front of him frowning and was maybe angry. All the anger Jaehyun had flew out from his body and the cupid exactly hit the arrow on Jaehyun's heart because all Jaehyun could think was ' Oh Boy I'm in love '.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lee Taeyong was livid when he heard that his friend Renjun was receiving messages from an unknown person asking him out on a date. Despite Renjun politely refusing the person the stranger was determined to get a yes from Renjun and true to his determination his actions soon started to bother Renjun. Lee Jeno was following Renjun everywhere to his cooking club , outside his classes, to his home. Renjun shook it off first later was terrified when he received pictures of himself in the library studying with a caption 'You're so cute' so he decided to approach his senior Taeyong for help whom he acquitted through the cooking club. Taeyong, full name Lee Taeyong was a good looking handsome fellow. He was of dentistry major and wanted to become a doctor who enjoyed dancing and cooking as a passion. When Renjun approached him for a help all Taeyong thought was it was some help in assignment or running some errands when Renjun explained him the situation all Taeyong saw was red and decided to take the matter in his own hands. That's when he took the phone from Renjun and went through the messages and decided to teach a lesson to whoever this Lee Jeno was. So when Renjun told that Lee Jeno is always seen hanging out with his group of friends at the cafe he decided to show Lee Jeno that his friend isn't alone. So Taeyong himself dragged Renjun to face Lee Jeno and ask him questions despite Renjun profusely refusing his thoughts. Taeyong had to be the hero, hadn't he? 

 

 

" You think you can do anything and people would just stand by the side and watch you folding our hands?" Taeyong was in full swing in an akimbo pose when he threw that question to Jaehyun who he had just slapped thinking that it was Lee Jeno. Jaehyun just stood there blinking all he could think was about the guy who stood in front of him was too handsome and looked familiar to him. He stepped back slowly and took about five steps to see him from far. All Jaehyun could again see was the beautiful and perfection of guy in front of him. ' Damn god really took his time to create him ' was all Jaehyun could think. Then it hit him the guy in front of him was living version of Jack frost the guy from the animated movie. If the guy had worn a blue hoodie then Jaehyun would've thought that he stood in a comic con. Jaehyun then squinted his eyes and realized that his Jack Frost is looking at him in anger after walking right in front of him .  
  
" See you should've had this fear before you texted Renjun you think people like you can get away with anything....." Taeyong was blabbering with flaring his arms around and all Jaehyun could think that his Jack Frost was cute. His? Could Jaehyun really call the guy in front of him as his? He didn't even know him but, listening to his words he could guess that he was a good guy helping out someone. So, Jaehyun with a smile started  
" Hey Jack Frost I think you got the wrong guy here."  
"What do you mean by wrong guy?" Taeyong scoffed and continued " You really think I would believe you? Next what? You will tell me that you aren't Lee Jeno and it's the guy with black t shirt over there?. "  
  
" Yes hyung, you idiot it's really him the black t shirt guy" Renjun butted in to save himself and Taeyong from creating another enemy. He did all frantic actions to get Taeyong's attention but the latter was so focused on teaching a lesson to wrong person that he hadn't noticed Renjun. Jaehyun could only let out an amused smile as the guy dragged out Jack Frost from where they stood. He let out a gasp and held his chest when his Jack Frost turned back in surprise his beautiful eyes widening in surprise and later embarrassment he mouthed apologies which went inaudible to Jaehyun, the man in love. Taeyong soon turned to his front after apologizing to the wrong man who smiled at him despite everything, so Taeyong thought it was all cool and all he needed was to handle the problem now.  
  
When Renjun showed him the actual Lee Jeno sitting on a chair in a table with 3 guys, Taeyong didn't want to commit the same mistake of seeing someone else through Renjun's finger point so he pulled Lee Jeno on his feet and slapped him across his face with a feeble force.  
"You." He jabbed at his chest " You think you can do whatever the want and get away with it?." His same line earned an eye roll from Renjun and Jaehyun followed them and stood close to his Jack Frost like a puppy in love smiling behind his back. Even though Renjun noticed the stranger he didn't say anything because his head was starting to pain with all the confusion and chaos Taeyong was creating.  
  
"What did I do? And who are you?" asked Jeno in confusion, when he glanced to right he saw Renjun and a familiar face he smirked " Oh so you came in Renjun's defense. So what will you do to me if I get away with it?. "  
That's it, Renjun realized it was cue for Taeyong to burst his nerve so even before anything could happen he wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist from behind and started to pull him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I WILL SHOW WHAT CAN I DO...LEAVE ME RENJUN I WILL SHOW HIM WHAT LEE TAEYONG CAN DO. YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE EVERYONE DON'T YOU? LISTEN HERE KID..." Taeyong yelling and frustrated hand grabbing was so comical to Jeno and his mates seated that they started laughing. "He can't escape from Renjun's grip and he will do something to us? How scary! " mocked Jeno's friend.  
  
" YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" struggling Taeyong yelled. Due to the struggle and staggering Renjun who loosened his grip on Taeyong when he tripped on his own legs, Taeyong was sent launching forward his palms furiously hit Jeno right on his face. This happened twice on the same day within a short time and the little crowd around got silent. Taeyong stopped himself gasping out loud and took two steps back but maintained a facade on his face of being proud of himself.  
  
The action pissed Lee Jeno, all he wanted was to get in good books with Renjun so even when this cartoon came forward and butted in he laughed it off as a joke, but now he was angry and decided to take the matter in his own hands. " What did you just do? " Jeno gritted his teeth and asked every word stressing directed to Taeyong who visibly gulped and realized why Renjun was so terrified with everything in the matter involving Lee Jeno.  
  
Even though his legs shook with the intense glare put on his face he acted coy and told " I did what you deserve brat. "  
" Brat? I will show you what brat is " Jeno stepped out and started to fold his shirt sleeve hissing at Taeyong who took a step back every time Jeno took a step forward.  
  
" What will you do? You think I'm scared? No I'm not try me" countered Taeyong, which was probably a bad idea because, " I never mentioned anything about you being scared looks like your heart is speaking for you" spoke Jeno dangerously too close to Taeyong. Renjun was close to tears and started to write his will in mind seeing this exchange between Lee Jeno and Lee Taeyong. ' What else could've possibly go wrong? I did involve Taeyong hyung ', Renjun thought and was close to collapsing on spot.  
  
" Listen kid I know taekwondo too, I'm a black belt" Taeyong tried with his voice wavering when he saw Jeno getting closer to him with those sleeves folded. Renjun resisted himself from face palming, ' what is hyung up to? Lee Jeno is a black belt in Taekwondo. I'm dead. Hyung is soo dead. '  
" Good then I've found the right match " chuckled Jeno dangerously to which all the color from Taeyong's face faded away and pure sheath of fear resided on him. " Look kid you can end up getting pretty bruised let's drop the issue and don't bother Renjun here again" as soon as Taeyong uttered those words, he turned around and grabbed Renjun's wrist to escape from there but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he looked front in fear to see the same stranger he had slapped before smiling weirdly at him. ' God why couldn't this man be Jeno? ' was all Taeyong could think. He mentally asked the stranger to help him and was surprised when the stranger stopped smiling and came forward to them. Jaehyun had to just butt in because his Jack Frost's pretty eyes screamed for help and he would help him no matter what.

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun approached the small crowd and landed his palm on the hand which gripped his Jack Frost's shoulder. " Hey buddy let go of that we'll talk " Jaehyun started calmly. " Who the hell are you?" asked one of the guys beside Jeno. " I'm Jung Jaehyun. " After Jeno heard the name he withdrew his hand off Taeyong's shoulder because he couldn't mess with Jaehyun, the ace of university's basketball team. It was Jeno's dream to get selected in the team so he had to be good.  
  
The onlookers Taeyong , Renjun, Jeno all were kind of expecting Jaehyun to lash out or hit Jeno on the face but the unexpected happened when Jaehyun smiled and pulled Jeno into a hug "Thanks a lot!!! I know love makes you do stupid things but take things slow... he'll be your's one day" Jaehyun whispered happily to Jeno whereas Taeyong's curiosity got him to move closer to them to hear what was the stranger talking about but stopped himself when the duo separated from each other. Jeno was surprised at first stared at Jaehyun who's action was totally unexpected, then turned towards Renjun smiling, his trademark when his eyes became crescent moon what people call 'eye smile'. Renjun stood there pretending that Jeno's eye smile did not effect him where as his heartbeats clearly lied.  
  
Parting ways from each other Jaehyun walked by Taeyong, who's started blabbering " Woah whoever you're thanks a lot, you're a savior even though I hit you few minutes back it was all because of a misunderstanding nothing personal " Taeyong apologized but stopped himself when he saw the stranger smiling weirdly at him again  
' Why does he keep doing that? ' wondered Taeyong.  
“No problem Jack Frost anything for love" Jaehyun happily replied because he was determined to make his Jack Frost his boyfriend anytime soon, forever in life. What would happen to his poor heart when they would hold hands or kiss under the starts, he wanted all of them with the guy his Jack Frost standing right in front of him few inches shorter than him frowning again.  
" What love sorry what? " Taeyong was confused breaking away Jaehyun's dream, why did the stranger define his actions with love? Hey it's crazy because they just met today. "And my name is Lee Taeyong not Jack Frost" deadpanned Taeyong as he noticed that they guy had called him ' Jack Frost ' multiple times. He knew that his face resembled the character but nobody had called him Jack Frost in daylight repeatedly. " Love, I like you Jack Frost will you be my boyfriend?" Taeyong eyes grew wide when Jaehyun finished with his proposal because hey it seemed like Lee Jeno was much better than the guy in front of him. Renjun looked at Jaehyun like he grew two heads and his head started spinning again because he didn't understand what was happening. All he knew that they came to solve his problem looks like Taeyong got one for himself now. 

 

 

 

 

" Say what??!!! Come again " Johnny yelled at Jaehyun whereas Yuta almost spat out his drink. They were back again for the regular meeting at the cafe Lucas was still getting his drink, Yuta was impatient and the hungry one who arrived first so he was mid way completing his latte. Johnny and Jaehyun sat down waiting for Lucas to get their drinks when Jaehyun decided to drop the bomb that he proposed to a guy. " So you're telling me that you met a guy who slapped you on the road and you ended up proposing to him? " Jaehyun nodded with a wide dreamy smile at Yuta's question. " What's his name? " Johnny enquired further. " Jack Frost " Jaehyun replied dreamily reminiscing how the pretty eyes widened and pink tainted his cheeks when Jaehyun proposed to him. His Jack Frost huffed and called him sweet names such as ' crazy' 'idiot' 'lunatic who lost his mind '. Not that Jaehyun minds, because he had already lost his mind and heart to Jack Frost. 

 

 

 

 

"So you're telling me that the yesterday guy is from this university and is pretty famous? But why don't I know him?" asked Taeyong to his dongsaeng Renjun who was his companion in the fiasco. "Hyung that's because you either come to university to attend classes or to look into other's teeth or dance till you drip with sweat or make food....by the way the chocolate looks done can I have a bite?" Reaching to slap away Renjun's hand Taeyong pondered as to why he had never come across the guy who he ran into yesterday. He was in the junior year so being in the same university since three years there had to be a chance of running into someone who's actually famous in the college according to the sophomore year student Renjun, his cooking partner. Seeing Taeyong totally consumed in his thoughts Renjun had already dipped his fingers into the chocolate sauce and had tasted them. Repeatedly doing so, in advantage of Taeyong's absence of attention on the table he continued  
  
" You seem to be interested hyung....are we getting a good brother in law soon?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Taken aback by the question, Taeyong spluttered "Don't eat my chocolate and don't call him brother-in-law and lastly concentrate in the class dumbo" with a head cluck with his knuckles on the poor kid's head Taeyong took away the bowl from Renjun's reach to lock it up in the cold storage room.  


After a good ten minutes of instructions from the chef who's in charge of the cooking club, the class had been dismissed and Taeyong was today in charge of locking up the kitchen and submitting the keys to the office downstairs as the cooking club president Taeil was on leave. Mentally counting the students disappearing through the door behind him, Taeyong pateintly waited until everyone cleared up so that he could lock up the kitchen and after surrendering the keys he could have an extra ten minutes of practice in the dance hall alone.  
  
With hands held together Yuta and Doyoung approached the exit of the cooking club. "Hey Taeyong" greeted Doyoung, "This is Yuta, he recently joined the cooking club and this is Taeyong the cooking club member and the vice president of the dancing club in college" he had successfully introduced both of them. "  
So you're the infamous Lee Taeyong, hi I had seen you in the basketball success party you had accompanied Ten. You've got nice moves by the way. We're having try outs for the sophomores and the freshmen today and we'll be having a small welcoming party for the newbies, you can join us like the last time you did, it was nice having you around."  
" Sure why not? It was nice meeting you Yuta" smiling Taeyong gracefully accepted the offer remembering how he had fun the last time he had been to the basketball club's party six months ago just to haul back Ten's drunk ass with the help of his tall boyfriend Johnny. Ten was his dance club mate and together they were called TNT by the members. When the couple left smiling to each other as well as to Taeyong who looked at the couple, sighing mentally thinking how nice it would be to have a boyfriend waiting for him at the end of the classes. _' Love, I like you Jack Frost will you be my boyfriend?'_ those words ran in Taeyong's mind which he forcefully shook it away frantically moving his head from left to right looking like a puppy drying himself. It's true that Taeyong knew that he was attractive in other's eyes, that was one of the reasons why Sehun, the dance club president had recruited him in the first place so that many people would join but Taeyong had definitely proven his worth. He and Ten met in the club soon hit off to be called as best friends and had few other friends like Doyoung and Renjun from the cooking club, Sicheng from his dentistry classes. With Sicheng around he had met Kun, junior year who was majoring in sound engineering. He later learned that they were together. Jungwoo was his cousin even though he was still in the sophomore year like Renjun was, he had a tall boyfriend named Lucas who was in the basketball club. Name it coincidence or fate in Jaehyun's case, all of Taeyong's friends had been dating the members of the basketball club. Ten and Jungwoo had dragged him to the basketball club's party hoping that Taeyong could meet someone, but to everyone's disappointment he still maintained the single status of his till date. Not that he minded, sometimes it was sweet watching everyone how they sat at the same table becoming friends due to their respective boyfriends at the same time it was sickening to see their mushy acts. Today he had learned about the other basketball- non basketball couple Yuta and Doyoung. So he was mentally picturing the huge table like the 'last supper' accommodating the couples and their single friends.  
  
After everyone left, he promptly locked up the room and returned the keys in the office. Stopped in the middle of the corridor by Renjun who ran out of his breath "Hyung....Hyung.....let’s do something fun today" huffed and puffed. "What fun? What do you have in mind?" Taeyong leisurely questioned but didn't get any answer in return but was dragged away by the wrist by Renjun.

 

 

 

 

The try outs for the basketball happened only twice in the year. Everyone were desperate to get into the club. Even though you break a leg and managed to get into the club only few privileged ones made it into the team. Chanyeol, the club president had stacks of paper in his left hand accompanied by Johnny who were discussing about the try outs. The senior year students no longer participated in the inter college events due to campus placements and projects but instead they were given the president position of the clubs.  
  
Johnny and chanyeol had two things in mind, the first was to pick students worthy of the university league which was their pride as they rarely lost any championship and the second was to look out for almost there students so that they could join train and become better players. On the bench where the duo walked past were the current players seated, Jaehyun had a dreamy expression on his face, seated next to him was Lucas who had a constant frown on his face worrying deeply about the drastic changes in his teammate's behavior, Yuta was on the field encouraging the tryouts students. Kun was handling out water bottles to everyone. Baekhyun, the senior took up the Mike to announce the students and the selections. The coach Jung Yunho, was stretching out of sheer stress in the addition of the underlings into the team.  
  
  
"Dude aren't you worried about who would be joining us?" getting no reply, Lucas stressed upon the words " Dude, Hyung hello Hyung?" . Having the confidence of Jaehyun being an easy going Hyung Lucas gave a slap on Jaehyun's biceps which was visible due to the wife beater he had adorned for the tryouts day. The skin upon contact turned pale pink in color and so did Jaehyun finally pay attention to the younger one.  
" What?" was the only word muttered.  
Sensing that if he didn't speak more words Jaehyun would slip back into the trans state, Lucas started " Isn't it important to know who joins the team or not? Because what if they play exceptionally well and later we can't get along with them, won't it hamper the group spirit?". Frowning at the out of blue question, before Jaehyun could answer he was called out by Chanyeol.  
“ You being the ace of the current team pick out three students from the tryouts later we'll have a separate match to pick the best out of three and we shall put that boy under your training to be the next ace, okay?".  
Understanding the responsibility on him Jaehyun looked at the line of determined yet nervous students and looked back at the president with a smile "Yes Hyung!".  
  
  


Meanwhile the word spread soon and the basketball court was filled with students and still had a huge crowd which tried entering into the indoor court. It was a huge deal for the students to witness the basketball team in action, true to the hype like an hierarchy the basketball team had always been successful and put the university name on the map. The students took their studies as well as the sports with equal responsibility. The guys were good, had an exceptional behavior. The principal was proud of them over the years and they had never failed to disappoint any of the teaching staff too. Their coach was an alumni of the same university and was one of the members of the winning streak of the basketball too. So witnessing even the tryouts was a huge deal hence the afternoon classes for the day was called off and yet people tried to squeeze into the indoor stadium. The crowd was handled by the club members but there was a routine of swapping the audiences after every half an hour to ease the crowd.  
  
Amongst the throttling and the almost dying out of suffocation Taeyong stood, his wrist tightly held by Renjun struggling to get into the stadium. Earlier according to Doyoung, he had reserved two seats for them and they could sit the entire day watching every tryout and the final mock match between the seniors and the current basketball team, the 'whopping deal of the day'.  
" SO THIS IS YOUR FUN THING? YOU IDIOT DO YOU EVEN SEE THE CROWD? LETS GET OUT OF HERE" asserted Taeyong pissed at the happening since ten minutes of meeting Renjun. He had planned that he would dance, go home take a shower and hit the bed, he had no clue that he would be dragged to the basketball tryouts and almost killed off in a stampede.  
  
"No Hyung, wait I texted Doyoung Hyung he would be here in a minute to pick us up." Renjun begged despite seeing the anger evident on his hyung's face. He had no reason as to why he desperately wanted to be there to see the tryouts where he hasn't even played a basketball game nor touched the basketball more than half a minute in his entire lifetime. He was mentally hoping that Taeyong would never pop up that question to him, because one he totally sucked at lying. Two, he doesn't want to lie to his Hyung nor was he in position to accept the happenings within him. He just wanted to confirm first, be sure then blurt out the truth. "ALL RIGHT ILL GIVE YOU A MINUTE YOU PIPSQUEAK A MINUTE ONLY" looked like Renjun won't die in the stampede but from the suffocation when Taeyong would strangle him. So his mental prayers switched to fast arrival of Doyoung. Here, having no job to do Lucas strolled to sit next to his babe Jungwoo, who was trying to spot Taeyong and Renjun as told by Doyoung.  
  
  
" Babe, you should really see Jaehyun Hyung since yesterday he claims to be in love with some Jack Frost and it's terrifying to see him smile except for the days we have won. He isn't even paying attention to my words babe. Babe you aren't paying attention to me too. What's happening?" pursuing his lips into a sad pout Lucas tried his level best to get his boyfriend talk to him. Before he could shake the shorter boy's shoulder, the boyfriend of his ran forward. Following the direction he could see, Ten and Doyoung helping an injured student whereas Renjun walked beside the trio holding onto a backpack like his life is dependent on it, with fear visible on his face. Rushing forward, Lucas recognized the injured student as Lee Taeyong, his boyfriend's cousin brother who had killer looks and a total handsome one. 'Looks like their family has a running machine of good genes' thought Lucas and led the way for Taeyong to sit down on the bench.  
  
Grunting from the pain Taeyong sat down not before leering at Renjun, who looked visibly upset with the earliest happenings. Earlier when Doyoung felt continuous buzzing of his phone due to the incoming messages he stopped his conversation with Ten to pay attention to his phone, realizing that the duo are finally here he informed Ten who looked ecstatic with the arrival of his friends. When the two stepped up to bring them into the stadium from outside well they were informed that once they exit the stadium they couldn't enter again. Worry marring their foreheads the duo went to Yuta for their help, who gracefully agreed well anything for his boyfriend. So the crowd waiting outside just to have glimpse of any of the members from the basketball club went totally berserk at the arrival of Yuta outside the court doors. The crowd grew visibly closer to Taeyong who felt trapped and was ready to whoop anyone's ass who dared to come more closer to him. Seems like that's what happened because, when Yuta approached Taeyong with a smile to escort him inside, the people behind Taeyong couldn't handle their excitement and pushed Taeyong so that they could meet Yuta which turned out to be a disaster because Taeyong landed his face right on Yuta's chest and due to the force Yuta's back hit the floor. The crowd all of a sudden grew silent at the basketball member hitting the ground. Their worry became another bane in Taeyong's case because before he could grasp and analyze the happening he was showed off Yuta and in the process of reaching the star of the scene, people stepped on his ankle twice, pain shoot up causing Taeyong to let out a sharp howl. The sudden noise bought a halt in everyone's actions except for Renjun and Ten who scurried to tend to Taeyong whereas Doyoung helped up Yuta on his feet. Yuta stayed back to address the crowd's disappointing behavior whereas the four members made it inside with Taeyong limping.  
  
  
"It's swollen badly Hyung I hope it isn't broken can you move your feet?" looking into Lucas eyes, Taeyong tried to move his feet he could, but he almost whimpered at the pain because of the actions. " That's good it isn't broken then. Let me apply some pain killing spray on it later the nurse can look at it okay?" too bothered about his leg to come up with a reply Taeyong just nodded.  
  
" It doesn't look so bad Tae, but we can't proceed with the opening next week or else you could have a bad injury” spoke Ten almost apologetic manner because he knew how much Taeyong had looked forward for the dance fest stage. Hearing the opening being pushed, Renjun wailed out loud, guilty because everything was his fault, ' why did I even have to hear to my stupid thoughts and come here to see Lee Jeno , if not Hyung wouldn't have been injured and perfectly fine for the dance fest performance'. Taeyong who was visibly worried about his leg put his worries aside and reached out to Renjun patting his back and shushing him regarding his apologies. When he thought that he was done, Jungwoo started sniffing because of his Hyung's condition and Taeyong just sighed before welcoming his baby cousin with open arms who jumped and sat down on his lap before burying his face in Taeyong's neck to cry. Renjun who had composed himself started crying again launching his face right into Taeyong's shoulder. Ten placed his arm on his left shoulder and massaged indicating the silent support. Doyoung smiled at the scene even though he felt a bit sad seeing Taeyong's condition which was indirectly a fault of his boyfriend's and his own.  
  
  
Meanwhile Lucas went in search of the nurse who was absent in the court. When he tried asking his members he was shushed away by Johnny and Chanyeol, Yuta was nowhere to be found, Kun was deep behind the line of students so he launched himself to Jaehyun who let out a screech because of the sudden intrusion while he was passing out tips how to shoot into the ring to Jeno.  


" Hyung do you have med spray because one of the player is injured and I don't see the nurse anyway around", rolling his eyes because nurse wasn't present here anyways Jaehyun began " Yeah it's in my bag, follow me. Does the injury seem bad?". When he meant follow me, Jeno didn't know what to do so he followed the two players. Lucas led them to the injured player who seemed invisible because the crowd of four had multiplied to more than ten members when Lucas went in search of nurse. Johnny, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kun, Winwin, Yuta, Suho, their coach Jung Yunho everyone seemed to be present crowding the seemingly injured person. Frowning at the suffocation that might happen, Jaehyun started making way and Lucas hollering behind him to make place. Jeno moved farther behind so he could see everything right in front of him. Surprisingly when he reached there he was met with a scene of Renjun dramatically sobbing into someone's shoulders, chucking to himself Jeno bent down and lightly flicker Renjun's nose which caused the latter to open his eyes and sudden flush of his skin due to caught crying by Jeno, heart fluttering in high speed because of the eye smile directed towards him. Renjun still had his temple pressed into Taeyong's shoulder but his face was in the opposite direction looking at Jeno without even blinking. His body was twisted and his stomach twisted too at the sight of Jeno in black on black basketball shorts and wife beater. Jeno smiled and handed over a kerchief which he reached out from his pockets at the moment, bashfully Renjun reached out for them to wipe his tears before he could return them, next few words spoken by Jeno would never be forgotten by him. " No no, the kerchief was for your nose and snot as well", Jeno thought he was being considerate and romantic but alas he didn't know that Renjun was embarrassed was an understatement it was a rollercoaster for Renjun. Unable to grasp everything he crushed the kerchief in his palm and looked away facing ahead. Jeno was left hanging wondering what happened causing Renjun to face away from him.  
  
  
Lucas pushed everyone out, before he could point at the injured person whom Jungwoo was clinging to, Jaehyun dropped on his knees dramatically in front of Taeyong. Everyone gaped at the sight they were presented. Sure, Jaehyun was a lovely person, chivalrous but dropping on knees with a worried expression was something new to them. Jungwoo stepped out and Renjun shrunk in his seat that he looked like a growing teenager next to Taeyong on the arrival of Jaehyun, he looked to and fro eye balls dancing in a speed between the two men. He stiffened even more when he felt Jeno closing up behind him his sturdy stomach lightly pressed against Renjun's shoulder blades  
  
. Taeyong who was earlier worried about his leg, now deeply worried on what the ‘crazy guy who called him Jack Frost' would comment, he prayed mentally that he shouldn’t blurt out something which would make everyone know something’s up between them, thought there was nothing he wasn’t really sure on his best friend and cousin fantasies to get him a boyfriend.  
“Jack Frost you’re really hurt look at your swollen ankle can you even walk? You want me to carry you to the nurse’s station? Come on let’s go” Jaehyun was deeply worried seeing Jack frost's red face mainly due to pain he guessed, he was halfway turning around to crouch down to give Taeyong a piggy back ride when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
“It’ s fine umm….. actually it will be better if I just sprayed some pain relief spray over it, you don’t have to worry…?” paused Taeyong still looking out for Jaehyun’s name which he successfully supplied “ Jaehyun’s, Jung Jaehyun.”  
” Um…yeah right Jaehyun, I’ll be fine you carry on with basketball……. I’ll be really grateful if the crowd lessen around me” he pleaded with eyes round and shining with light tears maybe due to pain, Jaehyun thought.  
“Okay we’ll do that, take care Taeyong” supplied Baekhyun turning on the mic in his hand and started blabbering his MC nonsense again. Half of the crowd disappeared, Jaehyun badly wanted to settle down and rub Jack Frost’s ankles till it got better, brows furrowed on his forehead he was about to shoot a question when exasperated Ten and Johnny bellowed together behind him  
  
“ LEE TAEYONG IS YOUR JACK FROST?” in complete agreement with each other taken aback with the happenings.  
Taeyong deeply flushed turning beet root red aware that Ten, Johnny maybe all of basketball club knew about Jaehyun and his Jack Frost fantasy. Lucas whistle howled whereas Jungwoo looked completely confused on what was happening, Yuta who had just joined the conversation at the end put the dots together and was whispering to Doyoung which was loud enough for Taeyong to hear, not so subtle about Jaehyun’s and Taeyong's exchange which happened a day ago. Beside Taeyong Renjun silently cackled, tear marks still present on his face but happy nonetheless. Jeno understood that Jaehyun had a crush on Taeyong and would help him out, just like he had helped him the previous night to reach out for Renjun. Taeyong avoided eye contact with Ten who looked pleased and happy while handling out Taeyong water bottle to drink. Johnny spoke animatedly to Jaehyun who came into realization that everyone around him knew Jack Frost, he smiled like a Cheshire cat facing Taeyong he dreamily said “It’s fate baby, we are meant to be together” and winked.

 

 

 

Things definitely changed after everyone got acquainted about Jaehyun and Jack Frost, Taeyong. To Jaehyun’s bliss lunch for the following weeks became a huge supper with the basketball club members and non club boyfriends decided to play as one big group of Cupids for the duo. Planning in not so oblivious way that for the entire past week they managed to leave only the corner seats for Taeyong and Jaehyun deliberately. The latter making complete advantage of the seating arrangements and the full fledged support from the table mates to make the beautiful sharp featured Jack Frost live action as his boyfriend. He made use of every available opportunity to help Taeyong with his injured leg, carrying his food tray or his bag full of dentistry books, or sometimes even offering to carry Taeyong himself always shot down by disapproval look and lastly make flirty comments satisfaction when the pale skin turns pinkish and Taeyong whips his head away like he hadn’t been staring boring holes into Jaehyun’s face few seconds ago. Jaehyun’s presence seem to be everywhere for Taeyong’s dismay. He would be in library staring dreamily whenever Taeyong tried remembering the whole darn order of 32 teeth again and again. He would be in canteen with that sickening sweet smile on his face offering his food every now and then, placing it on Taeyong’s tray or that time when he was amidst a deep conversation with himself which Jaehyun noticed and coaxed him to open his mouth for the spinach side dish held by Jaehyun’s. Henceforth he was successfully forcefully fed by Jaehyun. Taeyong tried really hard politely at first to decline the approaching boy, avoided with all his might even could have been successful if his friends hadn’t betrayed and gave away his hiding spot to Jaehyun. He gave up on the third day of the hectic week when he realized that apparently he shared an English class with the basketball ace. He was skeptical at first, thinking that this might be borderline stalking but later when Ten explained that every junior year students had English class common irrespective of the major he nodded still not susceptible to the fact that Jaehyun would of course sit with him for four hours in a week which already excluded one hour of lunch breaks. His classmate Sicheng gave away a copy of his and Taeyong’s schedule to Kun who handed over to his teammate Jaehyun who had the whole schedule by heart within two hours so he always knew which building to pick Taeyong from and arrived always eight minutes on dot after the lunch break bell. Not that Taeyong was counting everyday, because one day Taeyong had to take an urgent pee and bolted off to the washroom limping and jumping on one leg only to be met with frantic looking Jaehyun and Johnny's voice blooming over the announcement speaker searching for Taeyong’s whereabouts. He was pissed, but something dewy and strange feeling settled in him upon seeing Jaehyun so worried seeing him missing and not answering any of his calls. Taeyong tried to explain but cut off when he was slammed into Jaehyun’s chest by sturdy Jaehyun’s beefy arms and tangy feeling rose in Taeyong when he could hear the deep sigh of relief breath against his neck. He wiggled himself out of the hug but stayed closer than ever to Jaehyun, feeling new and airy that someone looked so aghast that he went missing for few minutes like Jaehyun had been snatched of something important like food or oxygen. Crazy because he had known Jaehyun only for six days and counting yet he felt as if Jaehyun was beside him all his life. He would be lying to himself if he denied having any heart fluttering moments with Jaehyun or having a slightest attraction to the boy, but Taeyong was the ever so stubborn Taeyong so he shot down all the questions about his 'so interesting love life' directed questions by Ten, Jungwoo. Whereas, Renjun had a special treatment and was ordered by him to clean up his kitchen counter after every damn class because, “I’m in this mess because of you in the first place!” explained Taeyong to ever so hopeful ‘today-I-might-be-spared-from-cleaning' Renjun at every cooking club class. Yet, the boy cleaned up with a huge pout on his face which looked pitiful but Renjun was guilty so he did it without complains. Renjun no longer accompanied him after classes always waving a bye and, of course he met with Jaehyun at the end of corridor waiting for him to drop home and the end of the day.

 

 

 

“ Okay, so your leg has been completely healed but I would still advice you no dancing” asserted Taeyong’s doctor to which he was visibly mildly shocked. Panic stricken he tried to argue ,  
“But you had explained earlier that after the plaster comes off I could dance.” “Yes I did, but you see I had also mentioned that you have to give complete bed rest to your leg not give any type of physical stress but look where we are now, even if you’re healed it’s not completely strong. Any further damage will cause permanent issues” the doctor continued. Well this completely sucks, he thought. Happy with the thought of having the plaster removed Taeyong thought that he could get back to his old routine effortlessly without any pain in ass, he meant Jaehyun. He wouldn’t need the support of clutches to run away from Jaehyun he could do it easily with his own legs and most importantly the dance showcase he worked on for entire two months sedulous, without missing a single day if practice with Ten. What would he explain to Ten now? That he was incapable of dancing for still 2-3 weeks according to the doctor whereas the talent showcase was held the up coming Friday and today was Monday already. Ten and him worked so hard on the dance piece even composed their song with the help of senior Chanyeol in his studio but now everything went down the drain. Only if he had been careful with his own leg, nothing would have happened till now, he would have perfected his dance and would be ready to rock the stage but in reality he was outside the doctor’s clinic waiting so that his mum would clear up the bill, staring hopelessly at his own reflection on the sliding door with tears of frustration pooling in his eyes. His mom directly dropped him off to the university after assurance of that he could dance only if he held on to the thin line of self control of two weeks everything would be fine. He nodded with a blank look on his face, but wanting nothing more than to stay alone. He skipped classes, lunch , ignored his cousin in the hallway, apologized multiple times to Ten who looked sorry for Taeyong’s condition but no harm from his tone or face who just hugged him tight understanding how Taeyong looked forward for the whole showcase thing and promised that they would definitely get an opportunity to present their work. Doyoung looked pitiful at him when he learnt about the whole ordeal but mature enough to not approach him, sometimes they need to cope up with themselves than other’s helping them.  


Taeyong locked himself in the dance studio staring at his reflection in the mirror. He wanted to run for the showcase, he was disappointed with himself, loathing when he learnt that Ten pulled out both of them from the competition. He looked at his left ankle, his reflection, the floor and back to his ankle. His eyes danced around the three objects before it settled down on faint blurry figure of someone approaching him. Wiping his tears he let out a huff of frustration, the last person he wanted to see today Jaehyun.  
  
”How are you? What did the doctor say? Hopefully good because the plaster around your leg is gone” commented Jaehyun. He got silent treatment in response. He tried again “Are you preparing for the dance showcase is that the reason I haven’t seen you all day?” that was the last strain on Taeyong who bolted up from his seat standing up with face red and eyebrows furrowed in deep anguish directed at Jaehyun. Jaehyun who looked surprised at the sudden action mimicked his moment albeit slowly but stood face to face.  
“You deliberately asked me didn’t you?” shot Taeyong’s mouth when he saw Jaehyun opening his mouth. Jaehyun just stared at the new side of Jack Frost in front of him. “You knew Ten told you, heck everyone at the table would have fed you the information that I’m not able to dance for three more weeks. Yet, you’re here having that audacity to ask me about the showcase. It’s all because of you and your stupid club selection I’m like this, stuck here unable to do something which brought happiness in my entire life. Now I’m snatched off that and you know what’s cherry on the top?” he asked Jaehyun who just shook his head  
  
“You! You following me everywhere!! You liking me, you giving me a hard time, you not giving me a chance to breathe and catch up things, you were a mere stranger to me now you’re everywhere. I see your face nearly 15 hours a day, hear your voice nearly 12 hours a day and if it’s not enough you bother me with your text messages when we get home. I GET IT YOU LIKE ME. I DON’T KNOW GOD WHY? BUT SOMETIMES LEAVE ME ALONE FOR GOD’S SAKE. AND WHO THE FUCK IS THIS JACK FROST? MY NAME IS TAEYONG, LEE TAEYONG GOT THAT?” vented out Taeyong in one breath. Turning around facing away from Jaehyun he wiped his tears and took a deep breathe. Hopeful to be left alone when he heard the soft closing of the door. Regret was the initial thought for his outburst but he pushed it down. “Taeyong”. Of course whom was he kidding, he thought it was Jung fucking Jaehyun the stubborn jock whom he met two weeks ago on a bright summer afternoon. He refused to react to his name, “Taeyong” Jaehyun tried again with voice deeper than the last time and a hint if sorry in his voice. When he placed his palm on Taeyong’s shoulder who flinched at the contact but didn’t shrug it off, he considered it as a success and slowly turned Taeyong so that he could face him. Dried tears were refilled by the fresh ones which poured down continuously which Taeyong made no effort to wipe them. Face looked completely exhausted, shoulders slumped and Jaehyun could make out that he was exhausted both mentally and physically so his first plan was to soothe Taeyong and later feed him some good food and hopefully get him to sleep. Drawing himself closer to the boy in front of him who looked down the floor rather than making an eye contact with him, Jaehyun held Taeyong’s shoulders in a firm grip.  
“Taeyong….baby” he stopped when he saw Taeyong intake a short grasp of air. Not waiting anymore he continued, “Baby I’m do sorry whatever happened to you, I so looked forward to see you on the stage dancing. I was excited for that more than the match. It really sucks that you’re stuck like this and it doesn’t make it any better that it happened during the basketball tryouts plus it really sucks that you feel I’m brooding around you.  
I’m sorry for everything except for the last one, I love you honey everything about you, and I won’t stop myself from feeling better in my life. That means I’m gonna keep bothering you and sorry not sorry about it!” he looked smug at the end and Taeyong had successfully looked up with a scowl hearing his words. He shook off the arms on his shoulders to hit Jaehyun’s chest who took few steps back at the impact but having a small laugh at Taeyong’s reaction. He reached forward and grasped around Taeyong like a vine around stick for a support pleased with the fact that Taeyong didn’t show any sign of struggle. Hugging Taeyong felt amazing, comforting Taeyong, small pats against his small back he began again  
  
“But it’s all right, everything happens for good. I believe that you should to. It’s not the end baby, I know you worked hard for it but it’s okay at times things don’t work out in the way we want it to. Embracing is the best decision we can do. It’s not the end, you can definitely dance in future if not in the showcase in fact you can do it right now” he looked like some idea struck his brain at the moment. Leaning back to look into Taeyong’s face he muttered “Dance with me right now.”  
“I can’t the doctor said no physical strain on the leg, or else it’ll be a permanent damage” Taeyong whimpered. To his surprise he let out a shriek when Jaehyun lifted him from the hands on his waist and guided him on Jaehyun’s feet coaxing Taeyong to follow his instructions until Taeyong stood on Jaehyun’s feet his entire body mass resting on Jaehyun.  
  
”For someone so thin you definitely weigh a lot” Jaehyun muttered under his breath, but was heard by Taeyong who hit Jaehyun’s shoulder in weak retaliation, Jaehyun laughed again at the light punch but smiled wide when he saw Taeyong struggling to fight off the smile on his face. Not to make Taeyong anymore awkward he slowly started to sway with Taeyong who frowned,  
<“What happened?”,  
“There’s no music” he replied.  
“It’s okay sometimes without music humming works too” Jaehyun started to hum Ed-Sheeran's perfect to which the duo danced. Jaehyun looked awfully skilled at the dance not even struggling to balance Taeyong on his feet, who on the other hand looked everywhere except for Jaehyun. He was sort of distracted with the not able to dance to the showcase with the impromptu dancing with Jaehyun, when he looked into the mirror their reflection on it, they looked like a couple no doubt and Jaehyun was the sweetheart like everyone claimed him to be. Let’s face it, he thought with himself who would have still stayed after being yelled on face for being the reason behind the problems in someone’s life. Yet comforting them being so non chalant. He was finally understanding what Ten meant by “You’re so lucky Jung Jaehyun likes you”. All these while he thought Ten meant the basketball ace Jaehyun who was a celebrity in college yet did not date anyone yet waiting for the perfect one. But he now understood that he simply meant that he was a lucky bastard that Jaehyun, a simple man who loved wearing pastel colors, Jung Jaehyun who majored in business studies, liked him.  
  
“I can hear you thinking Taeyong baby, what are you thinking about, mind sharing?”, “No, nothing” he whispered in a soft voice tiredness hitting him in strong force, sighing deeply Taeyong rested his head on the right shoulder of Jaehyun's. His heart fluttered deeply when a small kiss was pressed twice, one on his forehead and another one on his temple. If it was any other situation Taeyong would’ve jumped on Jaehyun for kissing him without permission but he was least bothered in fact liking the small token of affection and intimacy between them at that moment. Who knew he needed this, definitely not Lee Taeyong.  
“Aren’t you like hungry? Seems like you haven’t eaten all day. Want to eat something?” Jaehyun asked his cheek rested on Taeyong’s head. “No I’m not” he replied but traitor body of his specially stomach rumbled in loud hunger at the very moment, deeply flushed red in embarrassment, he didn’t need to lift his face to know that Jaehyun let out a soundless laughter as the shoulder beneath his head shook silently in laughter.  
  
“It’s all right, I’m quite hungry will you accompany me for food?” Jaehyun sounded so hopeful. Having no option Taeyong nodded and got off Jaehyun’s feet finally looking up he saw relief and small smile. Smiling in return he grabbed both of their back packs on the ground handled Jaehyun's his. Jaehyun who took a step suddenly dropped down squatting massaging his toes through the shoes. Worrying Taeyong sat down slowly looking at Jaehyun, “Looks like we’re definitely destined babe” looking at the confused Taeyong he continued, chuckling “You can’t dance for three weeks and looks like I can’t play basketball for three weeks.”  
“Why?” Taeyong sounded so soft with worry.  
“It’s because you’re so heavy that I can’t feel my toes baaabby” he dragged off at the end. Taeyong scoffed at the comment, he rolled his eyes and pushed Jaehyun who landed on his bum laughing at the reddened face of the boy. Deciding that he had successfully attempted to distract Taeyong who hadn’t eaten anything he began “Okay tomato, let’s go I’m hungry” seeing no sort of acknowledgement, he stood up dusted his jeans tightened his back pack on his shoulders bent and successfully lifted Taeyong in his arms who spluttered being air lifted as if he weighed nothing and as a reflex fisted his shoulders. Taeyong had his quota of tantrums it was Jaehyun’s turn. He fed Taeyong pasta, made him drink ice tea, forcefully shoved ice cream in his mouth dropped him off to his house with insistence that he would pick him up the morning after.

 

 

 

 

The equation of Jaehyun and Taeyong transcended on something which can be described as mellow. It no longer looked like Jaehyun forced Taeyong into things like lunch because they would walk together, it was Wednesdays they would be attached hip to hip the entire day as Jaehyun has no basketball practice and Taeyong was off the dance club so spent most of his time in the cooking club. Jaehyun could cook well, Taeyong learnt because Jaehyun’s parents wanted him to be independent. They spent the late afternoon hours making food, Jaehyun mostly cooked whereas Taeyong sat on the kitchen counter and watched him. Taeyong mostly learnt that Jaehyun loved listening to music and wasn’t a bad dancer, he surely loved jiggling his shoulders to 24K magic song which Taeyong started to enjoy listening to it few times with Jaehyun in the canteen or the field. Jaehyun parked his car at home no longer using it again and walked with Taeyong to his apartment everyday along with Jungwoo who stayed a floor below him accompanied by Lucas until one day Taeyong’s mom saw them and invited them for snacks. Jaehyun politely refused reasoning that he had to be on diet for the upcoming match but Lucas looked clearly baffled on the concept of diet for the matches. When Jaehyun was about to walk away, Taeyong grabbed his wrist and asked him to join for coffee at least which Jaehyun couldn’t resist. When everyone settled down with plates of food which Lucas had munched down whatever was offered to him and stopped only when Jaehyun suggested the idea of extra ten laps for Lucas. Jungwoo introduced Lucas to his aunt who babied him while looking at Jaehyun and Taeyong in strange speculation which made Taeyong squirm in his seat, he couldn’t say whether Jaehyun felt the same nervousness. But Taeyong could feel that he could die of aneurysm the next day evening when he met Jaehyun’s parents who looked visibly pleased that Jaehyun had found someone, because Jaehyun introduced him as 'my love Jack Frost' and happy because that someone looked so handsome. He was edgy about the whole meeting thinking it was way too soon until he heard Mrs. Jung asking “Honey is Jack Frost your real name? What an unusual last name.” All Taeyong could do was stare at her with blank expression until Jaehyun laughed his lungs and explained that Lee Taeyong was his actual name and he resembled the animated character, hence the name. Taeyong visibly relaxed with Jaehyun’s parents and the rest of the evening went smooth with Taeyong gifted a bag of macaroons for his entire family. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong began to change without him noticing. He wore the blue hoodie Jaehyun had bought him after another medical check up regarding his leg. He couldn’t get over the giddy feeling when Jaehyun gushed over him calling him Jack Frost the entire day, now Taeyong didn’t frown at the name nor minded. He took selfies with Jaehyun without complains or whining like earlier which was Jaehyun smiling into the camera with Taeyong who covered his face with his palms only with his eyes visible. He waited patiently in his classes until Jaehyun picked him up after the lunch bell to walk until till the canteen. Sat beside Jaehyun along with his teammates for lunch everyday without a fuss. Got fed by Jaehyun and exchanged extra proteins from his plate with Jaehyun because he felt Jaehyun needed energy for the upcoming match. He wore different colors unlike before where he wore monochromatic color black outfits almost every day. He cooked and packed Jaehyun something after cooking class but failing to see that Renjun had started to do the same. He hadn't noticed that he and Renjun hung out a lot in canteen, and basketball court together awful lot these days. Usually Taeyong would have gone Sherlock mode seeing Renjun so happy and giggling at the his phone, or wearing jumpers which clearly didn’t belong to the sophomore student as it slid down his shoulders revealing his underneath shirt. Neither he noticed that Renjun seemed to be anxious whenever he spotted him at hallway on the way to dance class like he was hiding something from him nor he noticed that he, Lee Taeyong would now carry a bottle of iced water and wet tissues for Jaehyun whenever he accompanied Ten after his dance classes to the basketball court along with Renjun by his side. He cheered loudly whenever Jaehyun scored and encouraged Jaehyun because of the increased stress on the upcoming match. He was being oblivious to everything surrounding him until one fine Friday evening right before two days of the basketball match with additional new players in the team, he was confronted by Ten, Jungwoo and Doyoung who successfully threw him off guard.  


  
  
  


“Since when did you guys start dating exactly? I wanna know the entire story…..have you guys kissed? Or are you guys gonna share your first kiss together as a part of the basketball tradition?”  
  
Taeyong felt numb and stared at Ten who asked him those series of questions. Since when did he and Jaehyun started to date? Sure he enjoyed the company of his new friend, can he say friend? Was he sure, because Taeyong recalled that Jaehyun had never called him as his friend not even once, instead he called him names like babe, baby, honey, whenever it would be just the two of them, Jack Frost in public, rarely Taeyong and mostly Tae in front of their friends. He couldn’t recall a moment when he and Jaehyun declared that they were dating or that they were boyfriends, it’s not like Jaehyun had kissed him on his lips, except Jaehyun kissed him a lot on his cheeks, forehead, temple and once he was bold enough to kiss him on his neck when they were alone in the kitchen of Jaehyun’s house. But nothing grew from there, they still held hands mostly like Jaehyun grasped his hand whenever he saw him, hugged him during greetings of his and bye after college, but was it safe to say that they were dating? What are the ground rules to establish that they were dating. Now Taeyong looked really confused, did he even like Jaehyun so much to date him in the first place? His head was spinning and all he wanted was to bolt out of the basketball court to cool his mind. Before he could stand, he felt his legs giving up on him so he sat down now more conscious of his surrounding.  
  
“What’s the basketball tradition?” Renjun asked who met with three pairs of eyes looking at him and Taeyong gulped beside Renjun entire attention focused on Jaehyun playing the practice match but still hearing to his friends.  
  
“Why are you so interested? Well are you interested in someone from the team?” Ten smirked wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Just curious, that’s all” Renjun shrugged.  
“It’s a tradition of this college, started ten years ago” Jungwoo began having everyone's attention on him he continued, “ The players of the who have their mates, kiss them for the very first time after the winning match or share not-so-their-first-kiss with them as a tradition to celebrate the winning match. Everyone has followed it, I was kissed too by Lucas on their win of last match, the coach also kissed his then girlfriend now wife after he had won the match. Everyone does it without fail.”  
Now Taeyong looked like he saw a ghost, pale covered in thin sheet of sweat with the prospect of being kissed by Jaehyun. All of them smiled dreamily at the idea of sharing a kiss in two days. But he was wrecked and jerked to stand up when he saw Jaehyun and others walking towards the stand after practice. Renjun also stood up and grabbed his wrist before he could bolt away.  
Confused he looked down, “Take me with you” he muttered, his vision followed up to Jeno approaching them. Glancing around he took this as an opportunity to escape from the club. Both were successful until Johnny jumped over the stands to greet his boyfriend right in front of them. Renjun let out a shriek in shock, to which Johnny looked embarrassed and apologized softly.  
“Where are you both running of to?” he asked. Cursing mentally, both Taeyong and Renjun shouted “Cooking club” in unison. God bless their thinking. “Now? It’s already 5pm the club buildings would have shut down” Johnny mused in amusement.  
  
“WE LEFT THE STOVE ON” Renjun shrieked, perplexed at the reason Taeyong asked “Did we?.” Renjun glared at him, Taeyong’s lack of intelligence to play along was sure causing them a delay to escape from the approaching Jaehyun and Jeno. Alarmed, Taeyong continued “Oh yes we did!” he shot Johnny a thumbs up who looked clearly concerned. “And if we won’t turn it off now, the gas would be wasted and get screwed tomorrow” Renjun continued “Or worse the building could blow up” Taeyong supplied. “So you see” he says taking a deep breathe “WE GOTTA GO” they both finished in unison and ran out from the door of the club leaving Johnny in fear who shouts “Guys, I think we have to call the fire brigade.” After escaping from the club, both Renjun and Taeyong ran all the way till the university gates. Huffing and puffing at the lack of air, cheeks clearly flushed deep red both sat side by side on the pavement to regenerate themselves until Renjun’s phone started to ring, Renjun frowned at the contact decided not to pick and bids bye to Taeyong who just waves still tired. Trudging slowly towards home he realizes for the first time ever that be likes Jaehyun in a romantic way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun paced around the entrance of the dentistry building in his practice jersey and looked funny because he just wore a pair of flip-flops on his feet instead of the expensive shoes which meant only for basketball. He was waiting for Taeyong’s arrival, Taeyong hadn’t replied to Jaehyun’s texts or messages since Friday evening. Worried Jaehyun reached Taeyong’s house but failed to get a glimpse of his love interest. He knew, others might think that it’s crazy that he used the ‘love’ word way too ahead of it’s actual time, but Jaehyun couldn’t help it, the more time he spent with Taeyong actually getting to know him the more he fell deeper for the boy. It might be that he was attracted to Taeyong’s face on the first time he saw him, but as days spent with him he fell for all together for his dorky personality, like the times he gave silly excuses just to get away from him like the Friday evening. Jaehyun knew Taeyong gave out a very bad lie as an excuse because he had been to the cooking club, heck even cooked there, but the club were only equipped with induction stoves not gas cylinder ones like Taeyong and Renjun claimed. So the excuse of forgetting to turn off the stove wasn’t real he knew, if Taeyong wanted space he would gladly give him until Taeyong approach all by himself, which Taeyong did honestly. When Jaehyun was checking messages whether he received a reply or not, he found a message asking him to meet Taeyong in college at 9am in the morning and no further messages regarding Jaehyun’s previous unread messages. Jaehyun frowned but went nonetheless. It was already 9.20 as he glanced down to his wrist watch but Taeyong was no where to be found. He decided to call Taeyong, but lowered his phone when he saw Taeyong climbing up stairs with difficulty. Jaehyun smiled, Taeyong could dance for hours without break not feeling tired but couldn’t do a simple physical activity like climbing a flight of stairs without looking like he ran miles. Reaching out to Taeyong who looked like he was about to pass out Jaehyun pulled him up. Taeyong rested his palms on his knees letting out deep breaths.  
  
“Are you okay? That must be very tiring 20 steps which you climbed just now” Jaehyun asked with a hint of tease.  
“I ran all the way from home, just to see you to talk something very important and this is how you treat me?” Taeyong shot in a single breath.  
“Oh my bad then,” Jaehyun mocked with no malice in his voice “So what did you want to talk about Jack Frost?”  
  
The darn name, Jack Frost that’s how everything began thinks Taeyong, 'I wanna be your Jack Frost forever' seems like a good confession line he thinks. He might be thinking too deep because it looked he was zoned out until Jaehyun waved his hands in front of his face to get his attention. But someone zapped by their presence so quick to tug Jaehyun’s wrist to drag him away from Taeyong. Confused he could hear Kun shouting away in the distance “Later love birds, Jaehyun needs practice as a captain of the team.” Sighing at his failed attempt, Taeyong adjusted his backpack and entered the building to attend classes until lunch.  
  
  
He sulked the entire daytime during his classes that he couldn’t confess to Jaehyun, what he felt for him nor he could wish him good luck for the match. It was a huge deal, for the entire university so he wasn’t sure if he could get even a glimpse of Jaehyun’s face later. If Kun's words were true then Jaehyun being the captain meant there was no way Taeyong could even meet him before the match as he would be busy with the toss etc. He stabbed mercilessly to his bean bread on his plate and assaulted the vegetables using fork splitting them into two with vehement force before eating them up, this bought attention to him from all the basketball players boyfriend’s who sat together without their partners at their usual table except there was Renjun this time joining them looking forward to the match.  
“Hyung are you okay?” Taeyong looked up from his plate to meet eyes of his concerned cousin to just wave off his worries and re assuring that he was fine. Everyone dispersed in ten minutes going in different directions, Doyoung, Sicheng went to the dressing room to wish the boys luck whereas Jungwoo dragged Renjun to save seats for the rest of them in the front row a good vision to the match. Ten dragged disinterested Taeyong to the commentary box in the field. Johnny took an off from the match as per Coach's instructions to give the new players a chance so he would do the commentary today along with Baekhyun. The commentary box was soundproofed, a weird insistence from their Principal so that the commentators wouldn’t be disturbed from the outside noise. It was right above the basketball court in the left hand corner and had a different entrance to it. Johnny needed his boyfriend by his side, so Ten dragged Taeyong along with him convincing him that the view from too is better than the crowded view downside. Taeyong didn’t care anyway, his mind was busy thinking to notice things around him. 

 

The playing team consisted of Jaehyun, the captain for the very first time as well as the team’s center, Yuta being the point guard, Jeno playing for the first time and being power forward replacing Johnny, Lucas resumed his previous position of shooting guard and another newbie Yangyang took the position of small forward. Kun was on the field as a substitute player if anything goes wrong but Johnny had complete confidence in their team. Jaehyun had different strategies compared to Johnny and the very first team they were facing was St. John’s it was the second best in entire Seoul for national basketball level, their students made it to the international level also. Scared everyone huddled to Jaehyun who was tense, being a captain was causing him a weary that there was a possibility of them loosing against a strong team him being a captain. He wanted to win, he didn’t want to disappoint people who relied on him, mainly he wanted to prove himself that he was capable of handling pressure on field. Praying for victory, everyone set out to the field welcomed by the wild crowd and Johnny’s voice in the speakers with his extravagant cheering. He looked around waving and searched for Jack Frost on the bleachers where they usually sit, but he was disappointed when he saw only Doyoung, Sicheng, Jungwoo and Renjun. Taeyong's friends were present but Ten and Taeyong weren’t, maybe they went to Johnny he thought. He wanted to see his Jack Frost there, seeing him would keep Jaehyun calm he thought, his cheers would motivate him to score better but a hope settled in him that he might come later. Jaehyun politely placed his arm on Jeno's shoulder to get his attention when he was busy being discreet to wave at Renjun who waved back sheepishly and smiled with giving Jeno a thumbs up to which Jeno showed him his eye smile and a nod. Jeno’s friends went all out with huge posters of the basketball star of their group cheering with horns and chants to which Jeno looked mildly embarrassed but accepted his friends gesture with a heart over his head created by his arms. He stopped when Jaehyun pulled him gently, the team huddled once again discussing strategies and with a cheer of university name they dispersed and took their respective positions. 

The intense match began with Johnny’s commentary for every ball pass and Jaehyun mentally cursed he needed Johnny today, his best friend's voice would have calmed him down but the jock chose to commentary box than the substitute. The other team scored first and Jaehyun thought that he was mentally screwed. Ten freaked out every time the opponent scored, they were a strong competitors to their team. Jaehyun’s team tried to level the score at every opportunity presented. But the other team got ahead of freaking six points with both the team’s being at 32 and 38 at the end of fifth innings, half time was called. “Hell with half time, Yuta was really close in scoring” yelled Ten which bought Taeyong out of revere. He glanced around and realized that he had sat down completely lost and missed the first half of the match. Johnny and Baekhyun came out of the room with an excuse to buy warm drinks to soothe their throats from continuous support over the microphones. But nobody explained it to Taeyong that the equipment were turned on and he better not enter the room since he was left alone when Ten accompanied his boyfriend. 

 

Jaehyun looked completely lost at the ever widening gap on the score board, he was tensed, he wanted someone to do any sort of magic so that he would score and his teammates would score and they would win. Rubbing his towel on his face, he silently counted backwards from ten to one to calm himself. Maybe God heard his prayers because there was shuffling sound from the speakers, the sound increased which nearly sounded like someone dropped their bags in front of the microphone. And then, someone who’s voice familiar to him started talking over the mic audible to everyone in the field, which made him to shoot up from his seat. 

 

Taeyong was honestly bored looking at the empty hallway, then he decided to enter the box. He dropped his bag on the table and sat down on the seat previously occupied by Johnny. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh to rest for few minutes but Jaehyun's face appeared in his mind. “Jaehyun” he began softly, “He’s some kind of prince charming I guess like what all these people claim him to be” Taeyong began blabbering to himself. Honestly he thought he was talking to himself all alone but had no idea that everyone down in the field could hear him. Ten who was buying snacks to Taeyong glanced up at the voice. Realizing what was happening he dropped his snacks on the table and ran back to save his best friend from embarrassment but the lift was occupied so he had to climb up twelve floors.  
  
“Jaehyun I dunno I mean he can be really annoying at the beginning but once you get to know him, he’s cool in fact very attractive, I hated you at first Mr. Jung Jaehyun who called me by the stupid name Jack Frost, but now…….” He paused sighing “Now, now I love that you call me Jack Frost and stopped to like my own name can you believe it? Lee Taeyong is a beautiful name and yet I chose Jack Frost over it? Why? What have you done to me you devil Jaehyun!!!!” he cried out. Gasping he began “Its been honestly three weeks since I set foot into dance room, but all these three weeks I have spent with you, I don’t miss the mirrors and the music so much. Being with you all day is tiring as having to dance continuously without break. You call me thin, saying I need to eat healthy but when you lift me up in your arms you call me fat, am I thin or fat decide” warned Taeyong. After a short span of ten seconds, “I’ve never felt so many emotions in such a short time, I’ve felt rage at your antics, disappointment that I couldn’t dance at the showcase , worry that what if I hurt you with my outburst the other day, fear that you felt bad and left me alone , heart raced when you held me on your toes to dance along with your off key humming to such a beautiful song, heart dropped when you dropped a kiss on my forehead, anger again when you introduced me as Jack Frost to your parents but happy again when I realized how lucky I am. Denial at first when I refused to realize that I had fallen for you, later acceptance that I like you and desperation that I had to tell you. But no you’re busy. You could’ve listened to me this morning instead of making fun of me. I wanted to tell you that I wanna be your Jack Frost as long as you want but no, after you stopped laughing you got dragged away and I didn’t even get to wish you luck.” With determination, “I need to see you now, I missed the first half with all these stupid thinking I need to see you. Yeah I like you, I like Jung Jaehyun very much wohoo!!!” he screamed at the end. Rushing to get his bag and bolt out of the door to go the field he opened the door, to see Ten running in the hallway with frantic hand signs.  
  
  
Taeyong closed the door with a thud and met Ten halfway, “I’m going to see Jaehyun. Cya later” he waved but stopped by Ten. “Why aargh Jae aaah aah Hyun Tae?”  
“What do you mean by why Jaehyun, I haven’t seen him all day. I just wanna wish him luck before his second half and maybe even confess later.”  
“Asffvjo aaah aah but oof aaah you already did confess” “What? No I didn’t, I wanted to but I didn’t.” They were interrupted by Johnny who looked like deer caught in headlights,  
“Oh my God Oh my God, did you just confess to Jaehyun?” now Taeyong’s confusion grew. “No I didn’t when did I confess?”  
“Just now!” Ten who looked like had regained his breath back yelled. “No, I wanted to I will later probably but why do you keep insisting that I confessed?”  
  
Frustrated Ten and Johnny started to explain that Taeyong spoke or confessed whatever he had thought about Jaehyun to the entire college through the commentary box, everyone on the field heard it that’s the reason the two sped up to stop him here. Taeyong wanted the ground to open up right there and swallow him, “So the college heard? “ receiving nods from the couple in front he continued, “Jaehyun heard?” affirmative nods.  
  
  
“Ooh my God” Taeyong muttered collapsing at the place where he stood. With the help of Ten and Johnny he walked towards lift, he would disappear at the moment, go home, never attend the remaining semester. When new semester rolls up everyone would have forgotten, this was his plan. He entered the lift alone while Ten and Johnny entered the commentary box to do some damage control. He pressed the ground button and felt his life going downhill just like the lift. It was agonizing, he had successfully confessed but at the cost of embarrassment for his entire life. No Taeyong wasn’t ready to face it. He needed to get away from college grounds with great urgency. His face was burning up, it was on fire he could feel it. Patiently tapping his foot he watched the numbers on the elevator screen decreasing as he went down floors.  
  
‘Here’s the plan' he thought, 'Get the hell out of here as fast as you can, you can do it Lee Taeyong run out and don’t come back again until everyone forgets about your existence. Change your name, identity, change your number, start a new life, it’s okay like what the people on internet say it’s self care!! Yes definitely self care.’ Poor thing, he had no idea what waited outside as soon as the doors opened, he tightened the straps of his backpack to freeze as soon as he saw Jaehyun. <\br>  
He wanted to scramble out of there but God had other plans, Jaehyun pushed him inside with a tight grip on his waist and pressed the pause button on the elevator screen, the doors shut close and Taeyong was trapped in an elevator with Jaehyun. Awkward silence surrounded them where Jaehyun bore holes in Taeyong’s face with his piercing look whereas the latter looked everywhere refusing to meet Jaehyun’s eyes not even once. Clock ticked down few more seconds with Taeyong’s skin growing redder and Jaehyun’s pants of breath normalizing. Deciding to end this torture Taeyong faced Jaehyun and even before he let out words Jaehyun’s lips met his open mouthed.  
Taken aback by the happenings, Taeyong's eyes shut tight fists tightened whereas Jaehyun pressed himself on Taeyong burying his hands on Taeyong's back resting it behind Taeyong’s backpack. Jaehyun tilted his head to capture Taeyong’s lips in a slow manner, coaxing him to follow the slow set rhythm. Jaehyun’s lips licked and sucked the bottom of Taeyong’s lower lip, which did a magic on him because he grasped Jaehyun’s shoulders for support. His knees bucked under the intensity and he wrapped up to Jaehyun like a climber for support. They kissed what felt like an eternity until Jaehyun backed out like he was counting the time. “I love you”, he said as he watched Taeyong look at him without batting his eyelashes. “And yes, I would love you even more if you wanna be my Jack Frost forever’” he winked. Taeyong knew there was no escape from this, he bought this to himself so he dumbly nodded. “Come with me, watch the second half of my match” Jaehyun took Taeyong’s hand in his and together they walked to the field just in time for the second half to begin. The basketball players sighed in relief on spotting their stand-in captain today hand in hand which looked awfully familiar to Taeyong whereas the boyfriend group cheered and hooted as Taeyong freed himself and walked towards them abashed and biting his lips never looking up. 

 

 

 

S

Jaehyun looked so fired up on the second half that, they not only evened the scores but also scored ahead of fourteen points than the opponents. Yuta was given a rest whereas the remaining four along with Kun fought to keep up the big gap between the two teams. The buzzer buzzed after an eternity calling the end of the match and the crowd erupt into big screams along with the teammates hugging each other in joy for the victory. The bench mates hugged each other too with Ten joining them. The college magazine students came down on the field to interview each team member with Johnny and their coach trailing after them. Streamers were thrown everywhere sure the janitors would have a complaints later but no one cared at the moment. Kun ran to the bench to steal a peck from his boyfriend’s lips and soon everyone pretty much ran out. Taeyong stood rooted to the spot because he wasn’t really sure what to do, until he saw Renjun running with arms wide open to jump on Jeno who looked jubilant and caught Renjun right in the air so he was dangling on Jeno, without his feet even touching the ground.  
  
This is new, Taeyong thought but he sensed the way that they were hugging each other right in the middle of the court and Renjun throwing his hands everywhere excitedly congratulating Jeno, with everyone watching, sure they have a little something going on between them which Renjun had to explain it to him in the next cooking class. He kept staring at the younger kids in front of him to notice that a sweaty Jaehyun had approached him with a sweet smile. It was not until Taeyong saw that Renjun pecked Jeno’s left cheek and another peck on which awfully seemed on corner of Jeno’s lips and spoke something that sure surprisedJeno s like Taeyong, Jeno lifted Renjun pretty much higher which now looked like Renjun had his arms around Jeno’s neck and legs wrapped around Jeno’s hips, whose hands had a firm grip on Renjun’s lithe waist and pressed his lips tight against Renjun’s small ones which made Taeyong flustered, gaping and tore his vision away from them to see Jaehyun looking at him amused.  
  
  
“You really didn’t know that they had something going on?” he asked clearly entertained with the fact that Taeyong looked so surprised.  
“No, because last time I checked Renjun wanted to run away from Jeno not run into his arms like that” Taeyong vaguely explained.  
Laughing Jaehyun wiped his sweat on the back of his neck on the towel, “But Jeno made his move and was persistent, until Renjun waited up till eight in the evening for Jeno that’s when I knew they was definitely something going on between the two. Entire team noticed you never did?” he asked.  
“No, after I broke my leg all I was focused on my leg or on y….other things” Taeyong availed from saying you(Jaehyun). “We’ve seen them way too many times in canteen or in basketball court or in dance studio, really everyone kinda knew they had something. What was the other things you were so focused on? Was it me?” sure Jaehyun had a talent for making Taeyong cheeks to rise temperature which always put Taeyong on spot until he mentally cursed himself to defend himself with no back up.  
“No, by other things I meant….” Taeyong trailed off without knowing what to tell to which Jaehyun seemed like really enjoying. “Oh who am I kidding? Yes Jae you are the other things I was Soo focused about happy?” he answered with a poker face.  
  
  
  
To say Jaehyun's heart skipped a beat was way too cliché but Jaehyun would surely consider that day as his damn luckiest day. He was appointed as a standing leader for the very first time, won the match with Taeyong confessing to the entire college about his feelings towards Jaehyun. If that wasn’t enough he seemed to agree that he sure was interested in Jaehyun for a long time plus the little Nick name Jae nobody had called him that, it was very special. Seeing Jaehyun blinding smile, Taeyong just turned around to face him, “Yes, I was so focused in you that I let out that I like you very much to the entire college probably, now, so you think I’ll be bothered to hide that I wasn’t focused on you?” They both laughed.  
“I probably gotta thank Jeno and Renjun for this” Jaehyun indicated the things between them, as the reason being younger couple, to be credited for. Taeyong just let out a hum and a nod.  
“You know what would be great?” Taeyong asked, Jaehyun shook his head “It would be great if you turn my I like you very much to I love you so much pretty much soon so that I’ll forget that what I did today.”  
“Sounds like a deal to me” Jaehyun teased, “Well Jae, it is” Taeyong confirmed. “I know how to do it” Jaehyun let out confident because, in the next moment, Taeyong's lips was captured by Jaehyun’s own in a passionate manner. Taeyong couldn’t care less if people were to watch them like this, Jaehyun couldn’t care he got a boyfriend whom he liked like 'love from first sight' he wanted the boy for so long he wasn’t letting public discipline manner getting in the way now. Jaehyun raked his arms and maneuvered until Taeyong stood on his toes like the dance moment they had to which Taeyong easily complied to. They both tilted their heads to get a better taste of their lips, silent words of “I like you so much” exchanged between them. Sure, Taeyong might have briefly dated two people before but no one were close enough to the handsome jock who took care of him and loved him so much that Taeyong could sense it both physically and mentally. He was a lucky man and he wasn’t gonna let go of the luck anytime soon. All Jaehyun wanted was to get out of his friends and his boredom, he never thought that he could fall in love for the first time ever, he wanted Taeyong, he had Taeyong right in his arms kissing him back. It would be a lie if he denied that he had dreamt of seeing them getting married growing old. As he started to kiss Taeyong even deeper pushing his tongue into him, he thought those days weren’t far, if he wanted to get there all he had to do was love his Jack Frost the same way everyday like he did the very first day.

 

 

As the crowd cleared out, with still noise buzzing and janitors entering to clear up the mess in the basketball court, they could see pretty much multiple couples wrapped up in each other’s arms where few of them kissing, sharing pecks, sharing hugs, sharing excitements seeing the couple in front of them and few couples wrapped around in the feeling of 'new love and much more promises'. Later in the evening when the friends sat down with their respective partners in the café Monto, in their usual table right by the roadside Jaehyun could finally understand the hype of getting a boyfriend. Johnny and Ten sat opposite to him fighting over ice cream choices of Ten not entertaining the fact that Johnny wanted to order two scoops of banana ice cream for both of them. Lucas and Jungwoo sharing the same drink taking turns and whispering some sick pick up lines to each other. Yuta and Doyoung drinking their third cup of bitter coffee, ‘too much caffeine' Jaehyun thought and Taeyong tired by the end of the day resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder slowly falling asleep hands grasped around Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun pulled him closer and kissed on the top of the head, Taeyong tightened the hold on Jaehyun in retaliation. Life was good for Jaehyun all over again.


End file.
